


Ice Skating

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [9]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Scomiche, Winter, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little drabble involving, well, ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> So… I might have felt guilty for writing the angst fest that was You Are My Sunshine, so I wrote you guys a sickeningly sweet drabble. Hope this makes you feel better!

“Um, I think I’ve changed my mind about doing this,” Mitch said worriedly as he looked out across the slippery ice rink, where professional skaters along with the regulars were skating smoothly around.

Scott looked at Mitch, half amused and half irritated. “Mitch, that’s the fifth time you’ve said that today.”

“This time I mean it. I’m not going out there.”

“What’s so bad about it?”

Mitch gave him an especially dramatic eye roll. “If I were to go out there, I would die in less than five minutes. Why? Because I can’t even _skate,_ I have terrible balance, and I’m likely to slip, fall, and stab my eyes out or something.”

Scott raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “And how, exactly, would you stab your eyes out?”

Mitch raised his foot and turned it so that you could see the gleaming metal blade attached to the rubber bottom. He, too, raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _Need I say more?_

Scott sighed, exasperated, and hopped out onto the ice. He reached out a gloved hand and grabbed Mitch’s mitten, dragging him out onto the rink. “Scott!” Mitch yelped, but he didn’t try to stop the blonde from pulling him.

Once the small tenor hit the ice, he wobbled dangerously. He tried to move his foot as if he were walking, and the skate slipped out from underneath him, sending his falling face forward into Scott’s chest. “Whoa, there,” Scott laughed, helping his boyfriend back into a standing position. Mitch just glared at him.

“Alright, let’s go,” Scott announced, beginning to move forward. “NO!” Mitch half screamed, clinging onto Scott’s coat a little too tightly. He seemed to recompose himself once Scott had stopped in alarm. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to move yet.”

Scott smirked. “We’re moving, Mitch. We’re blocking people’s paths.”

Before Mitch had any time to protest, they were moving forward. Even though they were moving slowly, Mitch still stumbled along, still gripping Scott’s hand and coat. He studied Scott’s movements closely and imitated them, and soon he was gliding along with ease.

“I guess this isn’t so bad,” he thought aloud. Scott looked at him with an unreadable expression. It took Mitch a few moments to realize that it was love, however cheesy that sounded. It made him feel warm and fuzzy, and he couldn’t keep his large smile off of his face.

Scott eyed him warily. “You’re enjoying this more than I thought.”

Mitch just grinned wider and let go of Scott’s hand briefly before touching his face, red from the cold, and he kissed him. Scott kissed back eagerly, and when they pulled apart, he said, “Whoa.”

Mitch just gave him a grin and said cheekily, “Yes, I’m enjoying this _a lot_ more, even though it’s mostly because you’re here.”

He laughed at Scott’s pleased expression and kissed the look off of his boyfriend’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
